Mewternidad
by MaFx98
Summary: 8 Largos años han Pasado desde que Star llego a la tierra y hace unos 2 Años esta se Caso con su compañero, Marco para ser la Próxima sucesora al trono. Ahora, Star y Marco tiene que enfrentar un nuevo reto, el cual los toma por Sorpresa debido a las diferencias biológicas entre Humanos y Mewmans. ¿Existirá algo peor que la Mewbertad para Nuestra Princesa?. Starco Establecido.
1. Prologo

**Bueno, después del Éxito personal que fue mi primer fic, se me Ocurrió una idea que, ya la tenia planteada, pero no sabia como llevarla a cabo, tendría que agradecer enormemente a el usuario Chimicherrychanga, un compañero Italiano/Venezolano que al leer su fic mas Reciente hizo que se conectaran dos ideas en mi cabeza. Si saben ingles, ir a leer Sus One-shots, no se arrepentirán y pasaran un buen rato leyéndolos.**

 **Antes de empezar, no se cada cuanto tiempo Actualizare el fic, la idea que tenia en mente es Esta parte (Que actuara como Prologo) y otros 9 Capítulos (Para este momento, espero que alguien haya captado el Juego de palabras del titulo y la relación con el número de partes xD). Sin mas palabrería, empecemos esto.**

* * *

La pequeña sala de espera estaba atormentado a la mujer que en ella se encontraba, estaba mirando de manera Expectante y muy preocupada una puerta de madera que se encontraba a pocos metros de donde ella estaba sentada. Cada segundo que pasaba le parecía una eternidad, ella revisaba su reloj de forma casi perfecta cada cierto tiempo, para luego volver a mirar la puerta que tenía en frente. Muchas cosas de su vida podría cambiar dependiendo de lo que se esté llevando a cabo detrás de Esa puerta, la idea solo la ponía mas nerviosa de lo que estaba ya.

Después de unos tortuosos 10 minutos la puerta se abrió para revelar a un Hombre con alrededor de 45 años, pelo Marrón con algunas canas esparcidas por todo su cabello, además tenía unos lentes los cuales protegían sus ojos, que eran de color negro. Vestía una camisa verde claro con el cuello blanco, una bata de laboratorio y un pantalón del mismo color que la bata.

— Los resultados del examen están listos, pase adelante. — El doctor se acomodo los lentes que tenia para después desaparecer por la puerta, la cual dejo abierta para que la mujer Pasase, esta respiro profundamente antes de levantarse, para luego entrar por la puerta a la cual había estado asesinando con la mirada hacia unos minutos.

Ella ya había estado antes en esta habitación, hace unos 30 minutos aproximadamente, el señor el cual le había abierto la puerta estaba en su escritorio con unos papeles, con un gesto de mano le indico a su invitada a que tomara asiento en el otro lado del escritorio.

— Lo siento por la espera señora, pero los resultados pueden tardar un poco más de lo esperado — con los papeles que tiene en mano empieza a darles unos pequeños golpes al escritorio, para que estos queden alineados, mientras que al mismo tiempo se aclara la garganta. — Sus sospechas eran ciertas, Felicidades — El doctor puso en la mesa una lamina de Plástico que tenía en un sobre de papel amarillo.

El enfrentamiento de emociones en la cabeza de la mujer parecía una guerra sin cuartel entre dos bandos, por una parte estaba feliz, quería disfrutar el momento, quería gritar alegremente como ella solía hacerlo, pero por el otro parte, el temor de las reacciones de las personas más cercanas a ella la aterraban, se imaginaba los rostros de decepción y pánico de sus amigos y familiares.

Después de salir del pequeño estado de shock en el que había entrado agarro la lamina que el doctor había puesto entre ellos, para que unas lagrimas de felicidad y temor cayeran por sus ojos. — Gracias, muchas gracias, doctor... — Sentía que su garganta estaba seca, como si cada palabra requiriera un esfuerzo olímpico para ser pronunciada.

— Doctor Víctor Rune a su Servicio. — Dijo antes de que la chica pudiera completar la oración. — Nos vamos a ver muchas veces en los próximos meses, por lo que supongo que debo conocer el nombre de mi paciente — La mujer se seco las pocas lagrimas que caían por su rostro, se llevo la radiografía a su pecho, como si la intentara abrazar para luego murmurar entre sollozos, pero con una gran sonrisa. — Star; Star Díaz, un gusto conocerlo —

* * *

 **Lo se, el prologo es corto y no se que había en mi cabeza de hacerlo sonar como Misterio si en el Propio fic voy a decir la pareja, pero bueno, estoy satisfecho con esta pequeña Introducción, ya saben, Si tienen alguna Sugerencia/Opinión/Duda o simplemente quieren pasar a decir algo, las reviews estarán abiertas, intentare responderlas todas en las notas de Autor del próximo capitulo, hablando de capítulos, intentare subir uno Semanalmente, si estoy muy inspirado y tengo algo mas de tiempo libre podría publicar 2 a la semana, pero eso es solo una probabilidad del 30%, Aproximadamente.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización, MaFx98, fuera!**


	2. Primer Mes

**Buenas queridos lectores, debido a que soy una Buena Persona (No me lo creo ni yo) decidí Exprimirme un poco mas para traer el Primer episodio "Real", me dio la sensación que el Prologo era MUY corto, por lo que decidí escribir esto, la siguiente Actualización espero que sea la próxima Semana, alrededor de estos días. (No aprendo, no debo dar fechas, Pero creo que puedo cumplir con eso). Sin mas que aclarar, ¡Pasemos con las Reviews!**

 **Jorge Armando: Yep, sera un poco muy Tortuoso para ella, Sobre todo con Marco, la escena ya la tengo en la Mente xD.**

 **Emily Rock: Welp, Los síntomas aun no Empiezan, ya quiero llegar a esa parte, es la idea que engloba el fic en total, pero eso sera alrededor del 3° o 4° Capitulo en adelante :3.**

 **marati2011: Ahora el problema va a ser el Tipo de Mama... Ya estoy pensando en un Prologo y aun no llego al 3° Capitulo xD.**

 **SKernestoTK: La escena que tengo planeada para que Star se lo diga a Marco es bajo circunstancias... Peculiares, involucra a alguien que aparece en este Capitulo. (Tómalo como un Mini avance xD)**

 **Sin Nada mas que añadir, y habiendo respondidos todas las Reviews, empezamos con el Segundo capitulo, que es el primero sin el prologo pero... Bueh, ustedes me entienden.**

* * *

Star se encontraba ya de vuelta en la dimensión de Mewni, tenía que agradecer que las tijeras la hayan enviado directo a su habitación y no a un lugar del castillo, explicar la radiografía y los distintos papeles que tenía en sus manos sería difícil, aun no le quería decir a nadie de la noticia, pero sabía que en algún momento tenía que hacerlo.

Star se cambio de la ropa con la que había ido a la tierra para luego ponerse algo más cómodo, la princesa no tenía nada que hacer en particular, tanto a su Madre como Padre aún le quedaban 2 años en el trono, antes de que el padre y madre de Star alcanzara los 50 años, edad en la que eran obligados a dejar el trono a los sucesores.

Después de cambiarse, Star lucía una blusa de tirantes color verde celeste y unos pantalones holgados que le llegaban un poco más abajo de las rodillas de color blanco con detalles amarillos en los laterales.

Para la princesa, las ansias la comían por dentro, no sabía si ya darle la noticia a Marco y a sus padres o esperar un poco más, claro, lo tenía que hacer tarde o temprano, no es que pudiera ocultar su embarazo los 9 meses que duraría. Pensando en alguien con el cual poder hablar del tema, sin temor a que esa persona esparciera el secreto empezó a deambular por el castillo sin rumbo alguno.

De un momento a otro llego a la biblioteca real, no se había encontrado con nadie desde hacía unos minutos, por lo que empezó a buscar un libro en particular en las diversas estanterías. En su cabeza, se sentía agradecida con Marco, lo primero que hizo cuando llego al castillo fue Ordenar todas las salas que desde hace un tiempo no se usaban y hacer un inventario de todos los recursos que teníamos.

Star salió de sus pensamientos cuando encontró el Libro que buscaba, era su antiguo libro de entrenamiento el cual llevo consigo a la tierra, ahora tenía varias pestañas señalando secciones del Libro, entre las que se Destacaban "Ofensivos", "Defensivos", "Persuasivos" entre otros. Pero después de ver un rato, encontró una Pestaña azul en la cual Estaba escrito "Glossaryck". Abrió el libro en la pagina indicada para que de este saliera una criatura azul con una barba Blanca y su usual Bata Amarilla que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, además de un gorro para dormir blanco con rayas del mismo color que su bata.

Con unos movimientos torpes, Glossaryck salió lentamente del libro, estirándose y restregándose los ojos para despertarse un poco. — Princesa — Dijo con un tono aun adormilado — Tiempo sin vernos, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos? — al mismo tiempo que decía esto, se quitaba su gorro para dormir para guardarlo en uno de los bolsillos de su bata.

— En la Boda mía y de Marco, Hace dos años — Dijo la princesa mientras jugueteaba con su cabello. — Eh venido para contarte algo, pero debes mantenerlo en Secreto. — Una mirada curiosa vino de Parte de Glossaryck, mientras se rascaba su barba, dijo — Bueno, Tengo que decirle todo lo que se a la Familia Real, por lo que si alguien pregunta... — Star procedió a agarra su varita, la cual tenía en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. — ¡Rayo de Pudines Multi-Sabores! — Un haz de luz salió de la varita de Star, para materializar varios Pudines en la mesa en la que estaba el Libro. — Hay más de donde salieron esos. Todos los que quieras, a cambio de guardar el Secreto a TODOS, ¿Trato? — Desde que Star sabe la debilidad de Glossaryck, aprender ese hechizo es muy conveniente para la princesa.

— Veo que sus ah Mejorado mucho con sus hechizos Princesa. Trato, ahora, ¿Que quería decirme? — Glossaryck ya había empezado a devorar los Pudines que Star había materializado mientras observaba de manera Expectante a la Princesa, Esta se rasco el cabello para luego admitir. — Glossaryck, digamos que... — Otra vez la princesa pasaba por una crisis nerviosa, no importara con quien hablara, su mente siempre jugaba con ella.

— Digamos que Fui a una Revisión con un doctor hoy... — Glossaryck empezó a entrecerrar mas los ojos, intentaba enfocarse en lo que la Princesa decía, pero con tanto Pudin a su alcance le era un desafío de proporciones épicas.

— Y me hizo una Prueba _Especial_ la cual Fue Positiva... — Glossaryck entrecerró los Ojos mas, al parecer ahora estaba escuchando a la Princesa, con un interés que no se veía mucho en el. — Y digamos que era una prueba de... Embarazo. — Star se llevo las manos a la boca apenas termino de entonar esa última palabra, miro a Glossaryck para esperar que le digiera algo, pero vio que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Se había quedado dormido.

— ¡GLOSSARYCK! — Una Star muy enfurecida le grito al pequeño ser, el cual se agito para darse accidentalmente con una estantería que estaba en frente del, a la par que los dos Pudines que tenía en cada mano se le cayeron al piso. — Ya, ya, si ibas a decir algo, no tenias que añadir tanto relleno — Dijo Glossaryck mientras alzaba sus dos manos en frente del, para protegerse de cualquier cosa.

— ¡Te dije que estoy Embarazada, Marco es su padre y Creía que valía la pena contártelo de Primero para que me Ayudaras! — Los ojos de Glossaryck se tornaron blancos, quizás estaba esperado muchas cosas, pero esto lo tomo completamente fuera de guardia, alzo una de sus mano para señalar a Star

— ¿Qué te pasa?, Parece como si hubieras visto un Fantasma — Glossaryck intento hacer un gesto con su mano, que yo no logre entender, Star, confundida empezó a preocuparse un poco por su ex-guía, mientras el murmuraba algo que ella no podia escuchar — Hey, ¿Estás bien? —

— Perdona, tu estas... — Una voz detrás de la princesa entono esas palabras. Star, tambien como Glossaryck se quedo paralizada y noto un sudor frio bajar por su espalda, la rubia se volteo lentamente para encontrarse con el rostro de su madre, Moon Butterfly.

— M-ma-mama... — Star no podía hablar, se quedo con los ojos en blanco, empezó a retroceder como si la reina fuera un monstruo y ella estuviera indefensa, Glossaryck por su parte se escondió en su Libro, por precaución a lo que Podría pasar.

— Yo solo estaba... ¡Bromeando con Glossaryck! — Dijo la rubia en un tono muy nervioso, para posteriormente agarrar el Libro de los hechizos, y sacudirlo hasta que el Pequeño ser azul saliera, por la presión. — ¿Cierto? — Glossaryck tenía la atención de las dos Mujeres en la sala, para luego decir — Ella me prometió Pudin, ¡Lo siento! — Fue lo que exclamo antes de romper una Ventana para escapar de esa incómoda situación.

— Star... — la reina empezó a hablar en un tono Maternal que normalmente lo usaba previo a un Castigo. Star capto esto para interrumpirla — ¿Raro, no?. ¡Estás hablando con alguien y este salta por la ventana! — Aun con una sonrisa nerviosa, hacia todo lo posible para distraer a su madre, pero dentro de ella, sabía que era inútil.

— Star. — Anticipándose a la interrupción de su hija le puse un dedo en los labios, en señal de que guarde silencio. — No estoy molesta contigo. — Los ojos de Star volvieron a la normalidad, pero aun se le notaba un pequeño reflejo de confusión en ellos.

— Hay algo de lo que debes saber, Star... Sígueme. — La reina salió de la sala, e intrigada por la curiosidad de saber lo que su madre tenía que decirle, por lo que después de unos segundos de shock, Star decide seguirla.

* * *

 **Y bueno, hasta aquí este capitulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice** **Escribiéndolo, ¿Que le querrá enseñar la Reina Moon a Star?. Descubralo en la siguiente Actualización xD. (Por cierto, me equivoque en mi Otro Fic llamando a la Reina River, y como no se Editarlo dejare una breve nota, La Madre de Star se llama Moon, el Padre River, lo siento por eso ;_;)**

 **Sin mas que añadir, hasta la Próxima actualización, MaFx98, fuera!**


	3. Segundo Mes

**Muy buenas queridos lectores, ¿Adivinen que paso?. Yep, otra vez, No cumplí con la Fecha, Damn xD. (Aunque sea, esta vez el retraso fue por unas 4 horas, creo que eso es perdonable xD). La verdad, no termino de aprender, pero Intentare que si hay un retraso, que sea como este, Sin nada mas que Añadir, ¡A las Reviews!**

 **Jorge Armando y edwaresparta: ¡Muchas gracias por el Apoyo!, Intentare Actualizar un poco mas Rápido xD. (No des Fechas... No des Fechas...)**

 **marati2011: Welp, aqui esta la respuesta, Espero lo disfrutes :3.**

 **Emily Rock: La verdad, mi primera idea era hacer que la Reina se enojase, pero lo pensé mejor y decidí no usar esa idea, en Cuanto a lo de Marco, Las Notas de Autor del final te gustaran xD.**

 **Blue Bird: Intento todo lo posible por mantener la personalidad de los Personajes como es, aunque supongo que abre cometido un Poco de OoC en algún momento, pero me alegro de que sea muy leve, Gracias!**

 **Ahora, sin mas que decir, ¡Al Fic!**

* * *

Star seguía Pensando en las palabras que su madre le había dicho hace un mes atrás, estaba preocupado, y eso se notaba en el estado de ánimo de ella, tenia suerte que Marco era alguien que no se despertaba fácilmente, las veces que amanecía con nauseas había podido escabullirse de la habitación sin despertar a su marido, pero todo era cuestión de tiempo para la princesa.

La futura Reina había hecho un acuerdo con su Madre al respecto, Marco tenía que saberlo antes de que se cumpliera el 3° Mes, a menos que ella hiciera público su embarazo no podría acceder a la Medicina de Mewni, la cual su madre le había recomendado encarecidamente ir, las palabras de la Reina aun estaban frescas en la Memoria de la rubia.

\- Flashback, 1 Mes Atrás -

Ambas mujeres se encontraban en una Sala del castillo donde la más joven de ellas no había estado nunca, la vía para llegar a dicha sala era mediante un pasadizo secreto, detrás de los tronos de la Reina y el Rey, no era fácil de notar, debido a que literalmente, tenias que colocar los dos tronos en un ángulo de inclinación especifico, cosa que sería difícil para alguien que no fuera de la familia real.

— ¿En dónde estamos, madre? — La princesa aun estaba inspeccionando la sala mientras realizaba la pregunta. Solo iluminada por varios candelabros que colgaban del techo, la sala era muy rustica, pero lo que más resaltaba era lo que había en medio de ella, un Árbol gigante del cual salían varias raíces que se expandían y enredaban por todo el lugar, hasta que terminaban, había un camino enfrente de ellas, por el cual Moon seguía caminando.

— Star, este es el Árbol Familiar de la Realeza de Mewni — La reina se había detenido en frente del árbol, el cual en su tronco se podían ver Varios nombres, unidos mediante grandes ramas. — Desde aqui se puede ver todos las personas que han gobernado en Mewni antes que nosotros, sus parejas y, de tenerlos, hijos. — La Reina le hizo un gesto a Star para que se acercara un poco más.

Se podían ver varias ramas en el árbol, nombres y apellidos que no reconocía podían verse a lo largo del tronco, La madre, al notar la confusión de su hija toco el árbol por unos momentos, Star no entendía lo que pasaba, pero se logro dar cuenta pasados unos momentos, estaban llegando al final de la línea, ahora podía reconocer el Nombre de sus abuelas y abuelos, tanto maternos como paternos, madre y padre y como ultimo eslabón en la cadena podía ver el nombre de "Star Butterfly" unido con una Rama al nombre de "Marco Díaz". Curiosamente de esta unión salía una rama muy pequeña, la cual no tenía ningún nombre escrito.

— Madre, es muy bonito y todo, pero, ¿Cual fue el propósito de traerme a esta sala? — La reina tomo un gran suspiro, uno que Star ya reconocía, estaba a punto de decirle algo malo. — Busca una diferencia entre el Nombre de Marco y el de los demás. — La princesa no noto una diferencia de forma inmediata, pero después de un rato se dio cuenta que el nombre de su Marido estaba escrito en otro tipo de fuente. **(N/A Por fuente se refiere a fuente de Escribir, como Comic Sans, Payprus, Times new Roman, Arial etc.).**

— ¿Porque el nombre de Marco está escrito de forma diferente? — La Rubia sabía que era por algo malo, pero quería una confirmación de que era exactamente, y si había una forma de evitarlo. — Es debido a que Marco es de otra dimensión... — Ante la confusión de su hija, Moon decidió proseguir en su explicación — Los Embarazos en los que un Mewman se ve involucrado con una persona que no es de Mewni pues, suelen acabar mal. —

Un silencio incomodo lleno la habitación, tanto madre e hija se miraban expectantes una a la otra, Star tenía un lio de emociones dentro de ella, no quería hacerlo, pero sabía que su madre se lo explicaría de todas formas. Con un titubeo en su voz, se atrevió a preguntar — ¿A-a que te refieres con... _Mal_? —

La Reina se acomodo su pelo antes de le responderle a su hija. — En el caso de ser el Hombre el Mewman y la Mujer de otra dimensión no hay mucho problema. — Un silencio que pareció eterno para Star lleno la sala de una tensión casi palpable — En el caso opuesto, la mujer además de tener un embarazo más duro que el normal, entra en una etapa denominada "Mewternidad" —

Unos últimos momentos de silencio abarcaron la sala, antes de que la reina River volviera a hablar, con una voz muy quebrada, la cual Star nunca había escuchado anteriormente. — Y, con un 80% de probabilidades, la madre o el bebe moría en el parto. — Dijo la reina, mientras unas lagrimas se deslizaban en su rostro — Lo siento. —

\- Fin del Flashback -

Aunque eso le había dolido, Star no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, tenía a Marco a su lado, aun tenía que contarle que iban a tener un bebe, pero él estaba ahí para ella, ese pensamiento de alguna manera podía relajar a la Rubia, no importa en qué circunstancia ella se encontraba.

— ¡Star Butterfly! — Una voz llamo a la princesa mientras que una puerta de madera se abría delante de ella, Star se encontraba en el consultorio en el cual le habían confirmado sus sospechas de que ella estaba Embarazada. — ¿Como haz estado? — Pregunto el doctor Víctor, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, la rubia le enseño unas tijeras interdimensionales, ganándose la mirada confusa del doctor. — Tengo que explicarle muchas cosas, ¿Estaría dispuesto a ayudarme? —

El Doctor no sabía que decir, pero su profesión era ayudar a los demás, por lo que procedió a aclararse la garganta para decir — Claro, un doctor tiene que hacer todo lo que esté al alcance de su mano para... — Star le puso un dedo en los Labios al doctor, para luego cortar el Aire con sus tijeras, formando un portal en la oficina misma. — ¡Muchas gracias, doctor! Por favor, sígame — Lo que parecía un favor se convirtió en una orden, debido a que la princesa lo arrastro al portal, el cual llevo a la Sala real de Mewni, donde se encontraba la Reina Moon, sentada en su trono.

— ¿Estoy en alguna clase de sueño o algo asi? — Las dos mujeres se miraron entre ellas, para que luego la Reina hablara. — Veras, tu presencia ah sido solicitada por la Princesa aqui presente — Dijo Moon mientras señalaba a su hija, la cual estaba al lado del Doctor — Entiendo que estés confundido, pero este es un asunto de importancia real y necesitamos tus servicios a tiempo completo. — La mirada confusa de Doctor hablaba por sí sola, por lo que la Reina continuo. — Se te pondrá al tanto de todo lo que está pasando, podrás preguntar cualquier cosa, después de eso, podemos hablar sobre tu paga por tus servicios. —

El Doctor confundido, y con la capacidad del habla perdida se limito a asentir, para luego ser llevado por la Reina y Princesa a un cuarto mas privado, en donde se le Explicaría la situación de Star, de cómo es posible el Viaje entre dimensiones y de porque se requieren sus servicios, El Doctor Víctor había sido mucho más de Mente abierta de lo que se hubieran imaginado las Butterfly, lo cual hizo todo mucho más fácil, Se acordó que Víctor se quedaría en el castillo durante los próximos 7 Meses, Era soltero, y no muy ligado a su familia, por lo que no habría mucho problema con su "Desaparición" de la tierra.

— Le facilitare su propia habitación en el castillo y los libros que tratan el Tema de la Mewternidad estarán en ella, ¿Considera que para dentro de un mes podrá tratar a Star? — Víctor, se levanto del asiento donde se encontraba para luego contestar — Eso espero, dependerá mucho de los libros, pero supongo que para ese entonces algo podremos hacer, no se preocupe. —

— Muchas gracias Doctor, lo siento por lo del consultorio, No se me ocurría otra forma de traerlo para acá — Star parecía un poco apenada, pero una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro, a lo que el Víctor respondió — No hay problema, considerando tu estado no te puedo culpar de nada. — La reina, al igual que el doctor procedió a levantarse para abrir la puerta del cuarto e indicar con un gesto al doctor a que lo siguiera. — Tendrá que estar en su habitación la mayoría del tiempo, por ahora no queremos que nadie sospeche nada, a esta hora los guardias deben de estar terminando de rotar sus posiciones, no hay tiempo que perder. —

— Star, no sé cuando nos veremos, supongo que en un mes, Cuídate — Y con un movimiento de Brazo, tanto la reina como el Doctor desaparecieron de la vista de la princesa. Ahora que uno de sus problemas se había _resuelto_ parcialmente, solo quedaba una última cosa por hacer.

Decirle a Marco que iba a ser Padre.

* * *

 **Bueno, ¿Que tal les Parecio? Personalmente yo tomo esto como un Capitulo de Backstory mas que de avance en la trama, pero era necesario para sentar algo de base en el fic. Eh de admitir que me dolió un Poco escribir los efectos de la Mewternidad, pero era algo que necesitaba poner, no todo es un camino de rosas después de todo. Quitando ese tema, ahora empieza lo Bueno, pequeño adelanto del próximo capitulo, Marco hará su debut en el Fic. Ah, ya quiero escribir eso xD.**

 **Hasta la Próxima Actualización, MaFx98, Fuera!**


	4. Tercer Mes (Parte 1)

**¡Hola queridos lectores!. ¿Ah pasado un Rato eh?, espero que se encuentren bien para cuando estén viendo esto. Cambie unas cuantas cosas sobre el Fic, y se las voy a decir lo mas brevemente posible para no hacer largo esto. Ahora los Capítulos tendrán el número de Mes, y de haber un mes dividido en Partes (Como este capitulo) Aparecerá la parte entre Paréntesis. En cuanto a las Updates, estas serán Publicadas entre los Días Viernes y Domingo, de manera Semanal.**

 **Una persona me hizo una propuesta muy interesante en las Reviews del Fic anterior, debido a que no ah habido mucho movimiento desde hace unos dias que hable con el quisiera mantenerlo en secreto, por ahora, para no añadirle presión, pero es algo muy bueno, tanto para ustedes como para mi. ¡Espero darle noticias próximamente!. Ahora, sin nada mas que añadir, ¡A las Reviews!**

 **\- SonicELITE: You're Awesome!. Thanks for read the fic even with the language problem, hope You enjoy this chapter, and Google translator doesn't Mess up things!.**

 **\- Jorge Armando: Gracias por los consejos, la verdad es que este fic lo tengo un poco planeado, pero hay espacios que necesito rellenar y ahi es cuando vendrán los problemas, por suerte la Escuela no toma mucho de mi tiempo por ahora, y tengo ratos libres para pensar sobre lo que quiero escribir. Corto aquí, que si te respondo lo otro te hago Spoiler!**

 **\- Emily Rock: Dios, fue difícil escribir eso, Pero mi idea original era esa, y escribir a Partir de ahí. De todas maneras, aun le queda un largo Camino Star antes de ese día y quizás no todo sea tan malo... Quizás...**

 **\- edwardesparta: Yep, aunque me gusta Las cosas adorables que escriben Mucho por aquí tambien me gustan los Problemas que surgen a lo largo de la Historia, Espero te guste el Capitulo!.**

 **\- marati2011: Esperemos que eso pase, pero aun queda mucho fic y Todo puede suceder!**

 **Respondidas las Reviews, hora de continuar el Fic!**

* * *

La princesa se había despertado hoy con sus Nauseas habituales, siempre la molestaban al menos 3 veces cada semana desde hacía ya un mes, en unos días se cumpliría su 3° Mes de embarazo, lo cual significaba que tenía que hablarle a Marco al respecto sobre ello, aunque la princesa agradecía que no tuviera que ser ahora. Por obvias razones.

Star se levanto cuidadosamente de la cama doble, en la cual aun se encontraba su Marido cubierto por las sabanas, de ser una mañana normal lo hubiera obligado a despertarse para ir a desayunar lo más rápido posible, pero desde que tenía nauseas matutinas esa tradición paso de ser diaria a solo ocurrir unos días a la semana.

La Futura Reina salió de su habitación, cerró la puerta procurando de hacer el menor ruido posible para después de completada dicha tarea correr hacia el baño más cercano, que se encontraba en una habitación vacía que estaba a unos metros de la habitación de los príncipes. Ellos tenían su propio baño en su habitación, pero Star tenía miedo de despertar a Marco y que este le preguntara sobre el vomito.

Star entro a la habitación corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la puerta que conducía al baño, una vez ahí expulso la Cena que había comido ayer, después de eso se levanto para empezar a limpiar el desastre que había hecho, como esa habitación se supone que no estaba siendo usada, ella la tenía que mantener limpia para cuando la necesitara para su propio uso.

Aprovechando su estadía en la habitación Star procedió a arreglarse para disimular los hechos recientes, Una buena cepillada de dientes incluida, Esto le llevo al cabo de unos 10 minutos, en los cuales al terminar dejo todo como lo había encontrado, para luego retirarse al comedor, en su mente le alegraba haber aprendido un Poco de la extrema organización de Marco en la Tierra.

Star mientras caminaba al Comedor estaba pensando en una forma de decirle a Marco sobre su Embarazo. No es que Marco la fuera a dejar solo por eso ¿O sí?. Su mente se llenaba de más Preguntas que dé respuestas cada vez que quería afrontar ese tema, asi que decidió dejarlo de lado, por el momento.

Al llegar al amplio comedor, en el cual de todas sus sillas solo tres se estaba ocupando, en ellas se encontraba la Reina Moon, la cual tenía puesto el vestido la cual la Caracterizaba. A su derecha se encontraba el Rey River, Su Barba y bigote seguían igual que hacía unos años, pero algunas canas empezaban a notarse, cosa que incluso lo podía mantener en vela si se ponía a pensar mucho sobre el tema, aparte de eso, usaba la misma vestimenta que lo caracterizaba desde hacía ya unos años.

A la izquierda estaba Marco, a diferencia de los Reyes, el si había cambiado mucho con el paso del tiempo, La práctica de Karate hizo que se volviera más robusto en las zonas del Pecho y los brazos, media 1.80 metros, solo un poco más alto que Star y se había dejado crecer un poco la barba, pero no mucho. Por otra parte, sus rasgos característicos como lo son su lunar y su corte de cabello seguían intactos.

En cuanto a su vestimenta, tambien estaba vestido de una manera elegante, Tenia prácticamente la misma vestimenta que el Rey, solo que sin las hombreras, y con una franela blanca, la cual lo cubría un Chaleco azul celeste, sus pantalones y Zapatos tambien eran negros, estos últimos con unos detalles rojos.

— ¡Buenos Días! — Exclamo Star mientras se sentaba al Lado de Marco — ¿Por qué tienen puestos los atuendos reales? — La princesa parecía muy fuera de lugar, ya que a diferencia de los demás en la mesa, ella solo tenía la bata que usaba a modo de pijama.

— Buenos días — Respondieron los otros ocupantes de la mesa al Unisonó. — Star, hoy tenemos una reunión con los Nobles de Mewni, es sobre la ascensión al trono de Ustedes dos — Explico la reina mientras le daba una mirada rápida a Marco y a Star. — Quieren discutir unos temas sin mucha importancia, pero es de protocolo, asi que hay que cumplirlo. — Sin más que decir, la Reina se volvió a concentrar en el desayuno que estaba en frente de ella.

— Uh, Bueno, ¿Supongo que tendré que ponerme el Vestido de princesa? — Star pregunto sin darle mucha importancia al tema, mientras devoraba el Desayuno, el cual constaba de unas Tostadas con varios elementos para untar servidos en toda la mesa.

La reina asintió levemente para darle la confirmación a su hija, para luego continuar con la Comida. El Desayuno termino sin ningún otro evento relevante, pero al ya haberse ido el Rey y la Reina, Star se estaba retirando a la habitación para cambiarse, pero Marco la detuvo con un suave movimiento de mano.

— Hey Star, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? — A pesar de estar Casados, Marco aun seguía siendo un poco tímido con Star, pero esta lo tomaba como algo tierno más que como un defecto. — Claro, dispara. — Los dos estaban de frente, pero la pregunta tomo muy desprevenida a la princesa. — Has estado actuando un poco extraño, ¿Hay algo que te incomode? — El Corazón de la princesa se detuvo por unos momentos, para luego, con una sonrisa nerviosa procediera a decir — ¡No hay nada por lo que preocuparse!, estoy bien, no es nada. — Y con todo sus ganas mostro una sonrisa para disimular la mentira que acababa de decir.

— Te creo, pero es que has estado actuando de forma, _diferente_... Y eso me tiene preocupado. — Star se estaba golpeando a sí misma en su mente, para ella, no poder decirle a su propio marido que estaba embarazada ya le parecía estúpido, y ahora que él se preocupara por sus actos ya la estaba sacando un poco de ella misma.

— Tranquilo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse — Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, a la vez que se liberaba de su brazo, para ir a cambiarse de ropa. — Aunque sea, no por ahora — Suspiro Star para sus Adentros. — Nos vemos ahora, Marco —. Y sin añadir más, Star desapareció escaleras arriba.

Star se encontraba cambiándose a su vestido de Princesa, el cual era un vestido de una Pieza azul Celeste (Similar al que usaba cuando tenía 14 años) con adornos morados en la parte Inferior, y con botones blancos que resaltaban en la parte superior. Ella se había terminado de cambiar cuando alguien llama a su puerta.

— Star, Soy yo — Exclamaba la reina Moon desde el otro lado de la Puerta. — Esta abierto, ya me termine de cambiar. Pasa — La reina procedió a entrar en la habitación, para notar algo en el vestido de Star, que hizo que soltara una muy pequeña risa — ¿No te has mirado en el espejo, ¿cierto? —

Star miro confundida a su madre antes de mirarse frente al espejo y notar a lo que su madre se Refería, no se notaba mucho cuando estaba usando su bata, pero ya había un Pequeño bulto que resaltaba en el vientre de Star, debido a que el vestido a pesar de no ser muy ajustado, resaltaba la figura de la princesa.

— ¡Wow!, en qué momento... — Star se acaricio un poco la pequeña barriga que se la había formado, aunque no sentía nada en especial viniendo de ella, de alguna forma la relajaba.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del castillo Marco se encontraba buscando tanto a la Reina como a la Princesa, no las había visto en un rato, y el Rey le encargo que les avisara que la reunión empezaba en unos minutos, mientras estaba en su tarea, escucho las voces tanto de Star como de Moon, su mano se poso en la Perilla, pero algo que La reina dijo llamo su atención.

— Star, vine aqui para informarte que el Doctor Víctor me aviso anoche que Cree poderte hacer un análisis médico en Condiciones. — La Reina hablaba en un tono confidencial, como si estuviera guardando un secreto. Marco, vencido por la curiosidad decidió no revelar su presencia por ahora, debido a que quizás, las sospechas que el tenia de Star podían haber sido ciertas.

— ¿Cuando seria la Cita? — Star tambien tenía ese tono de secreto en su voz, pero Marco no pensaba en eso, estaba preocupado por cualquier cosa que le pudiera estar pasando a Star, La pregunta de "¿Qué sería?" no paraba de rondar en su cabeza, con cada vez más ganas, Marco quería irrumpir en la habitación para saber que pasaba, pero se convencía a sí mismo de que no lo hiciera...

— Seria hoy mismo, unas dos horas después de la reunión — Contesto la reina Moon. — Hey, ¿Cuando planeas Contárselo a Marco?. Te quedan pocos días. — Marco, al escuchar esas unas últimas palabras se quedo paralizado, "¿Star estaba tan enferma?, al punto de poder..." fue lo que pensó él, se imaginaba lo peor.

— Se que te da miedo como reaccione a toda la situación, pero tienes que hacerlo, tiene derecho a saberlo, incluso más que yo. — Marco aun no podía moverse, estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos como para poder hacer algo, el solo pensamiento de no volver a ver a Star hacia que se le formaran lagrimas en los ojos.

— Además de eso, aun no se me ocurre una forma de decirle que estoy... — El sonido de las puertas de la habitación interrumpieron a Star, dejándola en Shock al ver quien fue el causante de dicho sonido, su Marido estaba ahí, con lagrimas en los ojos y con una mirada perdida en el vacío.

— Solo dímelo, Star, Por favor. —

* * *

 **Pobre Marco, la verdad, increible como se puede Mal interpretar una situación cuando no tienes todos lo Datos. ¿Como Reaccionara Marco ante la Verdadera Noticia?, ¿Que Tendrá el Doctor Victor Preparado para Star? (¿Porque me imagino esto con la voz del Narrado de Dragon Ball?) Todo eso en la Próxima Parte!. (Por cierto, que tengan un Feliz dia de San Valentin / Dia de la Amistad / Día en el que su Servidor se quedara solo en Su Casa. Espero la pasen muy bien :3.)**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización, MaFx98, Fuera!**


	5. Tercer Mes (Parte 2)

**Hola queridos lectores, espero que se encuentren muy bien para cuando esten leyendo esto. Tube problemas de tiempo, pero no queria dejarlos sin nada de la historia esta semana, por lo que el mes tres tendra tres partes (Esto no fue a propósito, lo juro xD) Es un poco corta, pero espero la disfruten!. A las Reviews!**

 **SonicELITE: Thanks for the support, the robes was kinda not intendeed in first place, but turned to be good!. Google translator, i'm watching you, don't do nothing weird with this...**

 **Jorge Armando: Cerca, pero no, espero te guste lo que sucedera xD. Gracias por apoyar la historia, saludos a ti también :3.**

 **marati2011: Gracias!, tanto por la felicitacion como por comentar el fic, un abrazo :P.**

 **Bluewing: Bienvenido al Fandom compañero, espero la pases bien leyendo, un honor ser el Primer fic de Star que lees, te recomiendo hacerte una cuenta, hace lo de eatar pendiente mas facil xD.**

 **Emily Rock: Sep, la idea era que Marco no entendiera que pasaba, me da gusto saber que consegui transmitir esa sensación, Un saludo para ti también :P.**

 **SKernestoTK: Huehuehue... La respuesta esta abajo, espero te guste xD.**

 **David94: Noooo, ahora me amenazan por no escribir (?. Neh, espero te agrade la continuacion!.**

* * *

El ambiente de la habitación se había llenado con una sensación de tensión casi palpable para todos los que ahí se encontraban, La Reina y Star se miraban la una a la otra, ambas impresionadas de la aparición de Marco; El, por su parte estaba desesperado por respuestas, cualquier cosa que le pasara a Star, tanto para ver a un medico en privado era de su incumbencia.

— Creo que los dejare solos, necesitan aclararse _muchas_ cosas. — La Reina, evidentemente incomoda por la repentina aparición de su yerno se retiro de la sala, dejando a Star y a Marco solos en la habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta de la misma, Star pudo notar las palabra "Suerte" formándose en los labios de su madre.

— Marco... No es lo que parece... — Star, además de estar apenada con su marido, sabía que este le podía rebatir cualquier excusa que pudiera inventarse, mentir era inútil en un momento como este, tenía que contárselo de una vez por todas.

— Star, solo dímelo, ¿Que tienes?, si hay algo que te molesta, solo házmelo saber... Quiero ayudarte.— La voz evidentemente quebrada de Marco la ponía nerviosa, de solo ser un Embarazo normal ella ya le hubiera contado unos días después de que lo descubriera, pero lastimosamente, ese no era el caso.

Star no sabía cómo, pero de alguna manera almaceno el coraje suficiente para poder mirar a su Marido a los Ojos, varios de los momentos que había pasado con el vinieron a su cabeza, como se conocieron, su primera pelea contra Ludo, el Baile de la luna sangrienta, su primer beso... Tenía que hacerlo, era ahora o nunca.

Con un gran suspiro, Star dejo escapar las tres palabras que mas la habían atormentado durante los últimos 2 meses y medio, las palabras que tanto temor le habían causado, las palabras que cambiaria la vida de los dos para siempre.

— Marco, estoy embarazada. —

Un silencio lleno la sala, la cara de Marco, exactamente la misma igual que hacía unos momentos, ¿Se lo esperaba?, ¿Alguien se lo había contado?. Los pensamientos de la princesa hacia la confesión que le había hecho a su marido no paraban de ocupar su mente, pero después de unos momentos, Marco reacciono, con una mirada incrédula y con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

— ¿Tu, estas...? — Su cara fue cambiando poco a poco, de una mirada de incredulidad, pasando por sorpresa para luego ir a felicidad, el Futuro rey se había dado cuenta que iba a ser padre, ese solo pensamiento nublaba cualquier cosa que pudiera haber estado ocupando su atención previamente.

— Marco... — La princesa no fue capaz de decir más, porque en unos instantes se encontraba girando por los aires, la felicidad en la cara de su marido era genuina, aunque el aun no sabía de la Mewternidad, el solo hecho de verlo sonreír hacia que ella le devolviera la sonrisa, por unos momentos, logro aliviar todo el estrés que el tema de la Mewternidad le había dado, estaba completamente relajada y de buen humor, cosa que no pasaba desde que descubrió su embarazo.

— ¡Vamos a ser Padres! — Marco exclamo por los aires, aunque estuvieran en una habitación cerrada, a el no le importaba nada, procedió a dejar a su esposa en el suelo para luego besarla, Star, aunque respondió al beso se sentía culpable, toda esa alegría se iba a romper en pedazos cuando descubriera que no era un embarazo normal.

Star se separo de Marco, pero debido a la noticia el no noto ese gesto, estaba muy feliz, era algo que pocas veces se veía en el. Cosas como — ¡Ahora tengo que hacer el Castillo a prueba de cualquier cosa.! — o — No te preocupes Star, ¡De ahora en adelante me encargare de todo lo que tengas que hacer! — Salían de su boca, la futura reina lo miraba, no podía ocultar la felicidad que sentía al ver a Marco actuar de esa manera.

— Marco, hay algo más importante, júntate unas dos horas después que acabe la Reunión pasare por ti en nuestra habitación, hoy es mi primera revisión oficial. — La felicidad de Marco era tan contagiosa que había dicho eso como si fuera solo algo mas, en un tono que sonaba a el que usaría en una conversación cualquiera.

— ¡Claro, ya quiero ver lo que dice el doctor sobre nuestro bebe! — Marco, al decir esto acaricio la pequeña barriga que tenia Star, al parecer el ya había notado el efecto que tenía el vestido. Ante tal acción Star se ruborizo, pero se dejo llevar por el momento, para dejar que su Marido disfrutara la alegría, por ahora.

* * *

 **Si, lo se, es corto, pero espero que para el miercoles estar subiendo la ultima parte de este mes, la verdad tube muchos problemas que me dejaron prácticamente sin tiempo libre, pero bueno, ¿Que se le va a hacer?. Espero les haya gustado el mini capitulo xD. Un saludo!.**

 **Hasta la Proxima actualización, MaFx98, Fuera!**


	6. ACTUALIZACION (Situacion del Fic)

**ACTUALIZACIÓN: Hey lectores, ah sido un largo tiempo, ¿Cierto?. Por motivos personales este no sera un capitulo, solo una actualización muy breve. Actualmente tengo Complicaciones a nivel personal (No se preocupen, es grave, pero no tanto) Las cuales ocupan la gran parte de mi tiempo libre, probablemente no haya actualizaciones en cuanto a la historia por un mes o algo asi, pero ahora mismo sinceramente no soy capaz de escribir nada, eh intentado pero mi stuacion y el estres en general no ayudan.**

 **Por otra parte, gracias a absolutamente todos por dejar su Review en el fic, son una de las pocas cosas que disfruto a dia de hoy. Ver que algo que tu creaste es recibido de tan buena manera es muy agradable. Otra vez, gracias a todos por estar ahi apoyando el fic. Son los mejores!**

 **No habra Respuesta de reviews, eso estará al principio del proximo capitulo, cuando salga. De todas maneras, si tienes alguna duda o cualquier cosa, puedes mandarme un PM e intentare responderlo lo mas rapido posible.**

 **Para alivianar la Espera, les recomiendo pasarse por el Fic "Color Lavanda" de Luisee y los diversos Relatos de Jorge Armando. Si puedes leer ingles la serie de One-shots tanto de SonicELITE, EVAunit42 y Chimicherrichanga son muy buenas. Siguiendo con el ingles, si no te disgusta el Lemon, los Fics de Terracea y nightmareking son muy buenos.**

 **Espero sepan entenderme, pero les aseguro algo, el proyecto no sera abandonado, voy a completar esto no importa si es en 2018. Pero lo voy a hacer xD. Welp, un saludo a todos, cuidense, nos leemos!.**


	7. Tercer Mes (Parte Final)

**Hey... ¿Ah pasado tiempo, no es así?... primeramente, tengo que disculparme con todos ustede por este largo Hiatus, pero ahora mismo estoy empezando la universidad, y quería tomarme mis ultimas vacaciones sin nada que hacer... Ahora me eh estabilizado un poco, y se que tengo tiempo libre para continuar esta historia, que en el ultimo capitulo Prometí terminarla, y yo soy de las personas que cumplen, no importa cuanto tarde.**

 **Dejando a un lado ese tema ¿Cuales son sus opiniones acerca de la Segunda temporada de Star?, yo estoy Super Hypeado con el Episodio de mañana, necesito saber que pasa con esas dos Star, lo pintan como algo muy grande, y espero que no me decepcione. Entre otras cosas, la palabra "Starco" es canon, ah habido mucho material para los que apoyan este Ship (Sleepover, mejor episodio de toda la serie) y Marco confeso su Crush por Jackie. Ya quiero que toquen ese tema de nuevo, Hype!**

 **Peeeeero, ahora, con las Reviews (Wow incluso ayer me llego una, habrá un largo trabajo por aquí xD).**

 **SonicELITE** : Hey, it has been a while, isn't?, hope you are doing good!. I know that Marco's reaction was 100% Cliche, but i think that suits him!, anyway, i hope you haven't forgot about this!

 **Mr. GEORGE** : Wow, de verdas fue tanto el tiempo que me tome? Dios, me siento mal conmigo mismo, mira que se terminaria eatrenando en Julio la segunda temporada xD. De todas formas, gracias por la Review!

 **Emily Rock** : Creo que pyde mejorar en algo la reacción, pero muchas gracias por tu opinión y por entender los problemas que tuve a mediados de año y el descanso que me tome desñues de eso, espero que no te decepcione esta continuacion!

 **SkErnestoTk** : La mewternidad Atacara, eso te lo aseguro. ¿Cuando, y de que forma?. Ese es el misterio!, gracias por tu review!

 **marati2011** : No hay problema, mira lo que me tarde yo en escribir un capítulo con Internet xD. Espero hayas disfrutado ese descanso en la playa, que ya sera algo lejano para ti. Lobque dices es cierto, pero Star tiene sus dudas al respecto !

 **David94** : me hubieras dado una paliza si supieras lonque tardaria en actualizar esto para cuando escribiste esa Review, lel.

 **riohey sawada dragneel** : Gracias! Espero no te hayas olvidado de que esto exista xD.

 **Marisela xD** : me tarde mucho, pero aqui esta la Continuación, y ten por seguro que habra momentos de Starco, es decir, a quien no le gusta el Starco (?

 **Neutra Nurse:** Lo siento por la tardanza, me es raro de que algo que yo haga tenga demanda xD. De todad maneras, gracias, y espero te guste la continuación!

 **VicGameSonic** : Gracias! Pero a mi me gusta escribir las cosas si se me ocurren por cuenta propia, nada Personal!

 **Rumy** : Espero que tu paciencia haya valido la pena, gracias por el cumplido, intentare mantener la calidad de este fic ante todo, y terminarlo como es debido, saludos!.

 **cefiro101:** Espero que tu paciencia te haya dado hasta este punto!

 **Huachi-Sama** : Lo eh repetido muchas veces esto xD. Espero que aun recuerdes que esta historia exista, saludos!

 **Blue bird:** Muchas gracias por esa Review, uno de lospuntos que queria que el Lector sintiese es ese, de no saber si estar feliz o triste, cumpli mi cometido!, y si, escribiste bien Mewternidad :P. Gracias por la review!

 **Guest 1** : Aqui está el siguiente capítulo, espero que cumpla con tus expectativas!

 **Guest 2** : Es gracioso, unos esperaron meses, y tu solo dos dias xD. Pero bueno, ahira viene algo importante, gracias por tu review!

 **Welp, con eso concluimos las reviews, nos vemos haya abajo con otras cosas que tengo que decirles, Disfruten!**

* * *

Gracias al trabajo conjunto de Marco y la Reina Moon, estos pudieron excusar a Star de la reunión que tenían pautada para unas horas más tarde, Moon no había tocado el tema de la Mewternidad con Marco en los momentos en el que estuvo con él, no sabía hasta que punto su hija le había contado sobre su condición, asi que decidió no hablar sobre el tema con él, a menos que este tomara la iniciativa, lo cual, para suerte del Príncipe, no ocurrió.

Por otra parte, Star se mantuvo todo el periodo de tiempo que abarcaba la Reunión para pensar en cómo decirle la mala noticia a su marido. ¿Ser directa?, ¿Esconderlo por un poco más?, ¿Dejar que el Doctor se lo diga?, ¿Como lo tomaría él?. Ninguna de estas preguntas tenían respuesta en la mente de la princesa, y con el pasar del tiempo su ansiedad no hacía más que crecer.

Para cuando ella se dio cuenta, solo faltaban unos 20 minutos para su consulta, tanto su Madre como Marco ya deberían estar preparándose para salir, la princesa les había dicho que ella los iba a esperar junto al doctor en su pequeño espacio que la Reina le había conseguido en el castillo y en el que pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo. Ya caminando para su cita, Star aun se le hacía raro que este Doctor haya aceptado el hecho de que siquiera exista otra Dimensión, y que con el uso de una simples tijeras se podría viajar, podría ser muy de mente abierta, pero era sospechoso.

Aun nublada por sus pensamientos, la princesa llego antes de la hora a el pequeño cuarto que hacia la de consultorio en el castillo, había que decir que estaba muy bien oculto, ¿Quien se le ocurriría buscar algo debajo de una Estantería gigante de Biblioteca que parecía inamovible?. El truco era sencillo, en vez de tirar de un libro, tirabas de uno de los soportes para estos, causando que estos se cayeran formando un portal, que al atravesarlo llevaba a un cuarto que sabrá dios donde esta, pero que tenia conexión con el Reino de alguna forma de la cual Star no quería indagar.

Star, se abrió paso a través del portal, para terminar llegando al consultorio, que, de no ser por las Diferentes líneas Ovaladas de colores varios en la ventana que cambiaban cada cierto tiempo, era una réplica exacta de su consultorio en la Tierra.

El Doctor Víctor, por otra parte, estaba usando su típica bata blanca, abotonada hasta el cuello, por lo que no se le podía ver que traía debajo, sin embargo, se alegro por la llegada de su paciente. Aunque no tardo en notar que algo la preocupaba, aunque, ¿Quien no estaría preocupado en su condición? fue lo que concluyo el médico antes de dirigirle la palabra a Star.

— ¡Princesa!. No es normal que llegues sola... ¿Algún Problema? — Aunque solo se conocían hace unos 3 meses y poco mas, su relación era algo distinta a las demás, aunque ella quisiese, no le podía ocultar nada al doctor, por obvias razones.

— Es algo que me tiene muy preocupada, Doc — Respondió rápidamente la princesa con un tono evidente temor, que se esforzaba por ocultar, sin resultado alguno — ¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo Reaccionara mi Esposo a mi condición?. A la Mewternidad, me refiero. — Star hacia énfasis en esta ultima parte, era lo que más le preocupaba en general... ¿Cuál sería la reacción de un padre al saber que tanto su esposa y futuro Hijo/a puede morir de forma casi segura?, ¿Tristeza?, ¿Desesperación?, ¿Odio?, ¿Las tres?. De solo pensarlo, Star le entraban Nauseas, y no precisamente por su embarazo.

— No soy capaz de responder esa Pregunta — El Doctor se giro para darle la espalda a su paciente — Tu eres su esposa, yo no conozco al señor Díaz, lo veré por primera vez hoy, recuerde. — Star se quedo pensando en estas últimas palabras, ella era su Esposa. Además de sus padres, ¿Quien podría conocerlo mejor?, debía sentirse estúpida de pensar que su esposo la iba a abandonar después de todo lo que han vivido... Pero por alguna razón, le parecía una posibilidad realista.

Después de esta pequeña conversación, el Doctor se dedico a preparar las cosas para la cita de hoy, Star se limitaba a mirar como Víctor acomodaba cosas de aqui para allá, este silencio mutuo se mantuvo hasta la hora de la cita, en la cual, tanto la Reina Moon como Marco llegaron juntos al consultorio Secreto que le habían dado al nuevo residente de Mewni.

— Buenas Tardes Su Majestad, Y... ¿Supongo que usted debe ser el Señor Díaz? — Con una leve reverencia dedicada a la Reina Moon y un Apretón de Manos a Marco el Doctor se fue a sentar detrás de su escritorio, para revelar el Contenido de una carpeta que el Saco hace unos Momentos.

— Solo Llámeme Marco, ¿Doctor...? — El Joven respondió al Saludo de forma cortes, a la vez que se situaba al lado de su esposa. — Doctor Víctor, un placer conocerlo. — fue la Respuesta hacia el príncipe.

— Como ya ustedes sabrán... Star está Embarazada, de aproximadamente unos 3 Meses, y hoy le haremos su primera Prueba como tal... — Mientras la explicación del Doctor Avanzaba, Star se le formaba un nudo que se iba haciendo más grande en la garganta ¿Debería decírselo de una vez?, ¿O ya es demasiado tarde?, perdida en sus pensamientos, Star no noto que Víctor le dirigía la Palabra.

— ¿Princesa? — Star se exalto por la repentina mención de su titulo, para darse cuenta de que todos la estaban mirando de forma expectante. — Lo siento... estoy algo... ¿Distraída? — Fueron las palabras que su mente logro pronunciar para salir de aquella situación incómoda.

— No Importa — Remarco el doctor antes de levantarse y empezar a Abrir la carpeta que el Tenia en las manos. — Verán... eh hecho mis investigaciones gracias a la ubicación de este consultorio improvisado. — A Star no le gustaba el tono con el que el Doctor decía las palabras, con un rápido movimiento de cuello vio a su mama, la cual con solo el gesto de su cara la princesa entendió lo que estaba pasando...

El Doctor Víctor de alguna forma logro encontrar algo acerca de la Mewternidad, y se lo iba a decir a Marco en unos instantes. Al llegar a esta conclusión un sudor frio empezó a caer por la espalda de la Princesa, no podía permitir que Marco se enterara de una forma que no fuera ella misma sobre la condición que ponía en peligro su vida misma y la de su bebe.

— ¡Marco! — Con un tono de exaltación que estaba muy mezclado con temor la princesa empezó a hablar — Hay algo que no te dije esta mañana... — La repentina interrupción de Star hizo que todos los presentes se quedaran callados.

— Yo padezco de algo... que en Mewni conocemos como... "Mewternidad". —

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! Les dije que me vi Jojo's Bizarre Adventure en mis vacaciones?. Ellos son los amos de este tipo de cosas, y este es un pequeño tributo a todo el cast detras de JJBA. Muy recomendado el anime!**

 **Cambiando de tema, no se cada cuanto actualizare el Fic, pero de por hecho que la historia seguira de forma mas continúa!**

 **Un gran saludo a todos que se han molestado en esperarme, son grandes, sepanlo!. Espero que les haya gustado esta continuacion, nos leemos!**


	8. Cuarto Mes (Parte 1)

**Wow, actualice en menos de 6 Meses, Nuevo record!. Se supone que queria postear esto el domingo, pero debido a pequeños problemas que tuve lo subire hoy Lunes ya casi martes xD. Capitulo corto, pero que es un buena introducción a lo que sera esta 4° parte del Fic. Espero les guste!.Ahora... con las Reviews!.**

 **strong0akarigan0: Lo se, el chiste es mantener la historia interesante!. Aunque en este capitulo se calma un poco las cosas, no te preocupes.**

 **Mr. GEORGE: Gracias!, pero viendo como fue el Episodio de hoy, creo que va mas orientado al Jarco, aunque tengo mis expectativas altas para el episodio del próximo Lunes, Hype!**

 **Ericka23: Bienvenida a FF!. Un honor que te hayas creado la cuenta solo para mantenerte al tanto de esta historia xD. Tuviste la suerte de pillar el fanfic justo cuando estaba escribiendo el retorno y continuación del mismo!.**

 **marati2011: Yep, aunque... quizás... "Juntos" no sea la mejor descripción para este mes!.**

 **Emily Rock: Gracias, me tomo un rato decidirme si volver o no a este hobby que tanto me gustaba, pero al final creo que hice la mejor decisión. Esta vez la espera no fue tan larga xD.**

 **Blue bird: ¿Un... "Ser diabólico"?. Creo que me definiste a la perfección en dos palabras (?. Hay que ser honesto en lo que haces... Y si vas a hacer algo, hazlo bien xD!. no te preocupes, por lo menos esto no queda con un final super inesperado... ¿O quizás si?.**

 **Marie kory grayson: Gracias!, espero no dejar este fanfic en Hiatus indefinido (Otra vez). De todas maneras, espero te guste esta continuación!.**

 **Sin mas que decir, les dejo con la historia!**

* * *

La Habitación real estaba con las luces encendidas, sentadas en su cama se encontraba la futura reina Star Butterfly con su Antecesora, la Reina Moon y tambien les acompañaba Glossaryck flotando entre ellas, los tres tenían un montón de libros abiertos, mayormente de males, enfermedades y maldiciones que un Mewman podría padecer.

Debido a que en Mewni muy pocas personas tenían acceso a tijeras Dimensionales, había muy pocos detalles al respecto que involucrasen a dos razas distintas, mas aun el cruce de estas. Por lo que la única información que podrían encontrar seria en los libros de la gigantesca librería del castillo de los Butterfly.

Sin embargo, la mirada perdida de la persona más joven en esa habitación era un factor que preocupaba tanto a su madre como a su pasado mentor, ellos sabían cuál era la causa de la poca atención que Star les prestaba, era debido a que no podía parar de pensar en donde se había metido Marco.

— Ya es un Poco tarde...— La reina Moon procedió a Levantarse y llevarse una parte de los libros que habían traído, efectivamente, un rápido vistazo a la única ventana de la habitación confirmaba que al menos eran las 9 de la noche.

— Mañana seguiremos, ¿Si?—Debido al estado en el que se encontraba Star, ella solo asintió para confirmar lo que su madre había dicho, lo cual preocupo mas a los presentes. Un silencio incomodo inundo la sala después de esta pequeña despedida, que termino en Glossaryck cargando los libros que Moon había dejado, para cerrar la puerta y dejar a la Futura reina sola.

Este estado emocional por el que estaba pasando Star se debía a una escena que había pasado hace unas cuantas semanas, el día en que Marco supo lo que la "Mewternidad" significaba.

 **FLASHBACK**

— Yo padezco de algo... que en Mewni conocemos como... "Mewternidad". — Exclamo Star, la cual se le notaba la ansiedad por la que estaba pasando, sus manos temblorosas y las lagrimas que se asomaban a sus ojos no hicieron más que preocupar a Marco.

— Es... Una condición que nos afecta a las Mewman... — Por cada palabra que decía, su boca se secaba mas y mas, a la vez que se formaba un nudo en su garganta. Pero Star ya había empezado a decirlo, y no podía quedarse a medias acerca de lo que le estaba afectando, y de todas maneras, si lo hacía, Marco lo terminaría por descubrir.

— El Embarazo de una Mewman con alguien de otra dimensión no termina bien el 80% de las veces... y lo más probable es que alguna de las dos partes... o las dos... mueran. — A pesar de ocultárselo durante 3 meses, con lagrimas en los ojos y lanzándose a los brazos de su marido, Star termino siendo directa con él, pero lo que más le preocupaba era su reacción ¿Que haría?.

— Lo siento... ¡No quería preocuparte con nada de esto! — Termino por gritar Star, para luego sollozar en el Pecho de Marco. Todos los presentes en la sala a excepción de la pareja se retiraron discretamente de la sala, debido a lo incomoda que se había vuelto la situación para ellos.

Por otra parte, Marco no sabía que pensar, su esposa, le había anunciado esa misma mañana que iba a ser papa, para que, solo en cuestión de unas horas le confesara que existía esta enfermedad, de alguna manera el se sentía culpable, una culpa que, de alguna forma lograba opacar la tristeza que sentía al enterarse de aquella terrible noticia.

Fueron varios los minutos en donde ambos se quedaron en silencio, en la misma posición que habían formado minutos antes, no era un silencio incomodo, de alguna manera llegaba a ser reconfortarte para Star el simple hecho de que el no hubiera reaccionado mal, una pequeña chispa de tranquilidad empezó a transmitirse por todo su cuerpo, eso, y que la presencia de Marco ayudaba bastante, pero aun quería saber cuál era su opinión al respecto sobre la Mewternidad.

— Decirte que todo va a estar bien seria una mentira... Pero te puedo prometer que estaré a tu lado durante todo esto. — Esas simples palabras fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para hacer que Star se aferrara a ellas como si la vida se le fuere en ello, no la iba a abandonar.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**.

Star, de manera inconsciente había salido al balcón de su habitación, se encontraba sentada en la mesa que este poseía, con uno de los libros que había estado leyendo anteriormente, en el intento fallido de encontrar algo sobre la Mewternidad.

— Confió en que no me abandonaste, Marco... — Empezó a suspirar la princesa, para inconscientemente llevarse una de sus manos a su pequeña barriga, que aun se podía esconder con atuendos sueltos, pero que con el más mínimo movimiento no calculado ya se podía notar un poco. — Pero... ¿A dónde fuiste? —

En lo que parecía ser un volcán, debido al gran calor que hacía en el sitio y a las distintas formaciones rocosas que se encontraban a cualquier lugar en el que vieras, Marco se aproximo a lo que parecía ser una puerta de un castillo para ser recibido por dos gárgolas (N/A Se refiere a gárgola, como un monstruo de Piedra capaz de Volar, pueden revisar en Google!) de un color grisáceo, cada una con una lanza en la mano.

— ¿Que vienes a hacer aquí, forastero? — Escupió una de las dos gárgolas con un tono muy grave para ser entendido si no se le hablaba de frente. Marco no se molesto por el trato que le estaban dando, no venía a estos lugares desde hace ya un tiempo.

— Vengo a ver al Rey del Infierno, díganle que le visita Marco Díaz, Principe de Mewni. -

* * *

 **Debo de admitir que cierto Demonio me cae muy bien desde Mr. Candle Cares, originalmente pensaba usar un OC para esta parte del fic, pero debido a como termino siendo la personalidad de el cuando no estaba molesto, creo que puede entrar perfectamente en la historia, de todas maneras, no olviden dejar sus opiniones al respecto, Nos leemos!.**


End file.
